


Kryptonian Twins

by KalChloe1



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairings: Kal-El/Chloe Clark/?<br/>Rating: M<br/>Warnings: Sexual content, lots of Clark torture<br/>Summary: Clark’s life is turned upside down when Black Kryptonite separates him and Kal-El. Now everyone believes he has a long lost brother. Kal-El wreaks havoc on Clark starting with his best friend. Clark realizes too late how much Chloe means to him. Can he save his friendship and possibly convince her that he is the one she should be with? Or will he lose her forever to Kal-El?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to phillydragonldy for betaing

Part 1

The initial process started with black Kryptonite pressed against Kal-El’s chest. The body split into Siamese twins where their upper torsos were separated into two beings and their lower extremities were still connected. Clark’s body came from the inside of the body of the one calling himself, Kal-El and then bent backwards separating them slightly more at the hip.

Kal-El grabbed Clark’s neck and squeezed with super strength in an attempt to choke the life out of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the stone being tossed in their direction. Kal-El clasped the stone firmly in his hand, the task completed with an ease and grace unlike his counterpart who reached blindly and desperately for it.

The molecules inside the stone reacted to the Kryptonians. The tiny particles became a live wire of energy smashing and crashing together in reaction to their genetics. The intensity formed a blinding bright blue light that expanded outward with their hands as the initial starting point. Suddenly the light intensified into an explosion of microscopic dust molecules coating the flesh and clothing of both Kryptonians.

Unseen by the human eye, these particles worked like nanites performing the task of separating the Kryptonian into two. Once the task was complete an outward backlash occurred sending the three occupants crashing into the cave walls. Their bodies moved like rag dolls as they ricocheted off the walls and then gravity forced them down to the leaf covered cave floor.

Complete stillness made the scene seem even more eerie. The air was stagnant, creating decrepit vibes emanating from the ancient painted symbols. Shadows danced along the ground as the illuminating light faded into darkness. Unknown to the three inhabitants of the cave, this was calm before the rising storm. An everlasting change had transpired within the small town of Smallville that day. 

~~~

Martha slowly lifted her aching upper body and shifted her weight upon her side. She trembled slightly as her head pounded and every muscle within her body screamed in protest. Dizziness threatened to encase her again as she slowly looked to the opposite wall.

Her heart pounded uncontrollably and her pulse raced with anticipation. The scientist’d claimed her actions would save her son. She blinked rapidly as she tried to force her mind to believe the sight before her.

Several feet apart lay two male forms. The only sign of life was the steady rise and fall of their chests. She watched as first one, and then the other slowly awakened. The one on the right appeared to be recovering faster than the one on the left. Unfortunately, she couldn’t determine which one was her son. 

~~~

The one on the right sprung to his feet after grabbing a silver octagonal key from the ground. He slipped it into the back pocket of his jeans before glaring downward. Power emanated from every cell in his body as light reflected off the brand on his chest. He glared menacingly as his twin groaned in pain and slowly stood to face him.

~~~

His legs wobbled slightly as Clark glared back at his twin and wondered how this nightmare came about. The last he remembered was coming into the caves with a blonde girl who claimed to be from Krypton. His father was being strangled by tentacles of light so he had no choice but to do as Jor-El demanded. He stepped through the bright light to be reborn. 

A feeling of self consciousness washed over him as his clothing disintegrated from his body, leaving him naked as the day he was born. Afterward, he lay huddled in fetal position in a navy blue gelatinous womb. His rebirthing process had begun. His mind was fuzzy and unclear, as he attempted to sort through the events that followed.

His house symbol on his counterpart’s chest appeared to be the only difference between them. He hoped that if either of their powers were gone that it was the other one lacking abilities. Wanting to finish the job already started, he glanced around desperately for the meteor rock. His growl of frustration echoed off the cave walls.

~~~

Kal-El recalled walking from his rebirth in a field of corn. He was discovered in all his naked glory by an annoying brunette human female. The woman took him to the hospital where Martha discovered him. 

He’d attempted to get away from her to complete his mission given to him by his father, Jor-El. The Kryptonian was to collect the stones of power, rule over the humans and find a suitable human mate to continue the house of El bloodline. 

After placing the stone in the hidden cavern, he was on his way to retrieve the next stone when Martha appeared again. She claimed to be there to save her son. He’d recalled at that very instant when he met her all those years ago. 

Martha wrapping his body in a blue blanket and hugging him tightly. ‘ _I’ve always been your son. You just failed to see me.’_ She’d wanted a human son. He would never be human, he was Kryptonian. 

Now, Kal-El was standing here staring at his twin. He was just as confused about the results; however he was better at hiding his emotions.The silence was broken again by his sneer, “This is interesting.” 

His eyebrow rose in question while he watched Clark desperately search for a solution. The remaining particles were embedded permanently within their flesh. Kal-El snickered, amused with the situation. 

Hearing something in the distance, he tilted his head to hear more clearly. An evil smirk formed on his lips. Someone important to Clark was in trouble. The challenge in his eyes was reiterated by his words, “Think you can beat me?” 

~~~

Clark blinked in surprise as Kal-El vanished. He tilted his own head to discover what Kal-El had heard. His heart beat wildly when he surmised that his twin must have heard Chloe. Racing out of the caves, he wondered why his double would be interested in his best friend. 

Arriving at the old foundry, he switched out of super speed. He rushed inside using his super hearing to scan the area as he moved further into the dimly lit building. Further north and to the right of his current location was bubbling molten metal. Close to there he heard the steady rhythm of a heartbeat. He ran in that direction hoping to find Chloe.

In the back of his mind, he was aware the heartbeat was different than the one he normally associated with Chloe. However, he hoped this strange day was the cause of the anomaly. His hopes were dashed when he discovered a petite brunette wielding a strange gun.

His memory of her was vague. A slight blush formed on his cheeks when he recalled this was the woman who found him naked in the cornfield earlier today. She was Chloe's cousin -- Lois. _Could it be that Kal-El has all of my memories?_ He started to feel anxious. Would his double attempt to use Chloe? As if on cue, his internal torment was interrupted by Lois informing him that he missed all the action.

Still unable to find Chloe, he was left with no choice but to accept the possibility that Kal-El took her. He attempted to keep his voice steady as he asked, “What action?” 

~~~

Lois fought a meteor freak that could make blades out of his arms. The boy reminded her of the molten metal terminator. She had ended him exactly the same way as in the movie -- by blasting him until he fell into the boiling vat of metal.

“I saved Chloe from a meteor freak and then …” Lois said. She stared at Clark before she said, “He looked just like you right down to….” It was at that moment she realized Clark was not wearing a shirt. Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she snapped, “Damn, Smallville couldn’t either of you put a shirt on?”

She halfheartedly listened to his excuse not honestly caring one way or another. Her gut told her there was something fishy going on here. _‘Later’_ she thought before trying to remember what happened next. Her hands trembled slightly as she pointed to where Chloe was standing.

“The last I saw Chloe was hugging someone who looked a hell of a lot like you,” Lois stated. She glared at Clark when he tried to make her believe she was seeing things. “I know what I saw and heard” she snapped angrily. 

“He told Chloe his name was Kal-El,” Lois informed him.

She left out several details, including how Chloe was standing on his feet after Kal-El pulled her into his arms. Or how, no space separated their bodies when he placed her bound hands over his head. Her eyes were unable to catch the quick movement of his hands as he severed the ropes. 

She’d heard Chloe say Clark you saved me. It’s always you. Kal-El corrected her by saying, "Chloe, I’m not Clark. I’m Kal-El." She wasn’t certain of who kissed who but she swore just watching the exchange between the two made her weak in the knees.

Lois stepped forward and looked around the old foundry. She still couldn’t understand where they'd gotten off to so quickly. “They were right there and then they were gone,” she whispered. The movement was too fast for her to see when Kal-El took flight with Chloe held tightly in his arms.

Her temper flared when Clark attempted again to tell her she must have bumped her head. She walked with him outside and then said, “I don’t know what you are so worried about.” Turning away from him she walked angrily away, mumbling to herself. 

~~~

Clark almost fell to his knees when he heard, “Damn that kiss they shared -- I could practically feel the heat of sexual tension! Maybe my cousin decided it was time to move on from lusting after the damn farmboy.” 

His mind baulked at the idea as his heart clenched painfully. The mere thought of Chloe being with his twin made his blood boil in anger. Attempting to calm himself, he breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled. Titling his head, he tried to use his super hearing to pinpoint Chloe, however, he couldn’t locate her. _‘Are my powers working correctly?’_

He clenched and unclenched his fists before kicking a few stones with his boots in frustration. Switching into super speed, he sped to the farm. Arriving at the farm, he found his mom getting into the pickup truck. “I can’t find him,” Clark whined. 

~~~

Martha knew she should be concerned with his doppelganger loose, but Kal-El was the least of her concerns. “The hospital called…Your dad has woken up,” she cried. 

Jonathan was affected by the twins separation. She was afraid if it was reversed she might lose him again. If there was even a way to reverse it. She didn’t know how Jonathan was going to react to when he discovered that Clark had a twin.

Starting the engine, she waited for Clark to climb into the passenger seat. She assumed the scowl meant that Clark was worried about Chloe. Until earlier, she believed Chloe died in a safe house explosion. _‘Strange things always seemed to happen in Smallville.’_ All she could hope for was that his twin wouldn’t hurt her.

On the drive to the hospital, Martha glanced over at him, concerned with how this whole situation was affecting him. Her gut instinct told her, things were definitely going to get worse. Curious she asked, “How do you know he took her?” 

~~~

“Lois” Clark answered. He ran his hands through his curly locks in frustration. “Chloe probably knows my secret now,” Clark said with sadness. He wondered how the truth would affect their friendship. 

“Mom, I can’t lose her,” Clark cried. 

Reaching over, Martha tried to comfort her son as she said, “Clark until you mentioned Chloe I thought she was dead.”

Clark knew Lionel Luthor sent the meteor freak after Chloe for her testimony against him. His eyes narrowed at the sudden thought that Chloe might be safer with Kal-El. His stomach tightened in painful knots reflecting his deep dislike for his belief. One question ran through his mind over and over. Why did he dislike the idea of her being with Kal-El?


	2. Chapter 2

Kal-El smirked down at her. His initial intent was to annoy Clark. Much to his own surprise he was discovering he was intrigued by her. Her small frame pressed into his body triggered something deep inside of him. He wanted to possess, caress, tease, kiss, bite, claim, and love this tiny spunky blonde enigma. 

It was imperative Chloe realized he wasn’t Clark. In no way shape or form did he desire to be mistaken for Clark. The surprise was clearly written in her eyes when he corrected her. His eyes locked with hers before he ducked his head downward. He ran his tongue coaxingly along her bottom lip before he slowly slipped his tongue inside her mouth. 

Kal-El tuned out the annoying woman yapping as he continued to kiss Chloe. He held her closer to him as he shot straight up into the sky. Without breaking the kiss, he shifted her body to cradle her in his arms. 

````  
Chloe thought about how she’d looked into Clark’s adoption for an assignment. Clark had been furious with her. He must have been separated from his twin before the Kents adopted him. She believed it was the most logical conclusion.

Chloe was pulled back to reality as Kal-El’s tongue pressed against her lips. She gasped in surprise as she thought, _Clark would never kiss me._ Her tongue battled with his, and she discovered she enjoyed kissing him. _My knight in shining armor deserved a kiss of gratitude._

Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She felt his unmistakable bulge as her body pressed into his more. _Kal-El wants me!_ His kiss made her feel powerful as her body started to respond. 

Chloe experienced weightlessness as Kal-El propelled their bodies upward. The rational and logical part of her brain screamed, it’s impossible. She wondered what it was about Kal-El that made her feel this way. 

Chloe reluctantly broke the kiss and breathed in deeply. The instant she opened her eyes, she discovered her surroundings changed. She was surrounded by fluffy white clouds in the blue sky. Her heart pounded frantically as she asked nervously, “How?” 

“Relax, Chlo… I would never drop you!” . 

Chloe had a hard time grasping such a simple concept. She imagined they were higher than airplanes. Her heart beat faster as she realized the only thing preventing her from falling was his arms. “You better not.” _He wouldn’t dare? Would he?_

````  
Kal-El smirked as her arms tightened slightly around his neck. He considered her words a challenge. He contemplated informing her, “I could catch you, long before you came close to the ground.” He didn’t believe she would find any humor in his line of thought. 

Her attitude was one of the many things that he’d always admired about her. His eyes danced with mischief while he teased her by switching directions. He zoomed down toward the ground.

“Kal…” Chloe pleaded. 

Kal-El didn’t correct her. Instead, he wondered why she dropped part of his name. He assumed it was because humans didn’t go around saying their full name. Her arms relaxed slightly as he stopped his descent and flew across the sky. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

“Somewhere safe.” 

An unfamiliar emotion coursed through him. His eyes darkened slightly as he thought about the teenager who tried to hurt her. He had no qualms killing anyone who threatened her. 

`````  
Chloe recalled the meteor freak who attempted to kill her. Luthor obviously sent the man after her. He’d probably attempt to have her killed again. She figured the safest place to be was with Kal-El. 

“Cold?” 

Chloe assumed Kal-El had felt her body tremble. She was unaware her close proximity to his body shielded her from any elements. “I was thinking of the boy who tried to kill me.” She noticed his eyes darkened slightly. “I’m like a magnet to meteor freaks. They have tried to kill me several times.”

Chloe noted a slight orange mingled with the darkening greenish blue of his eyes. She couldn’t help but wonder if the colors held meaning as she gazed into his eyes.   
“The annoying one took care of him.”

Chloe assumed her cousin was at the factory. She recalled hearing her but couldn’t remember what she said. Knowing Lois, it was probably something to do with her being the one to save my ass. “Lois?”

“I believe, she told me her name was Lois when she found me naked in the cornfield.” 

Chloe couldn’t stop her mind from forming an image of Kal-El in all his naked glory. Her pulse raced as she started to feel her panties dampen. She was mildly jealous Lois had seen Kal-El naked. She was enjoying being pressed against his naked chest, though.

Chloe decided here wasn’t the best place to have naughty thoughts. She attempted to focus on something else as she asked, “Are you going to tell me how you can do this?” 

Chloe couldn’t wait for his explanation. The reporter in her was dying to know everything. She couldn’t help but wonder if Clark was able to fly. Her eyes changed slightly as she speculated how long her best friend had lied to her. Kal-El was Clark’s twin, therefore, everything should apply to Clark too.

`````  
Kal-El shrugged his shoulders uncertain of the brunette’s name. He’d been released from his father Jor-El’s rebirthing process with his missions: to collect the stones of power, finding a suitable mate to continue the Kryptonian race, and rule over the planet. He’d hidden the first stone away when Martha tried to kill him. 

Kal-E’d heard the change in her heartbeat. His eyebrow rose in wonder at the prospect of the idea of him naked appealed to her. He’d felt the curves of her body when their bodies had been pressed together. The possibility of seeing her naked really appealed to him. He’d concluded Chloe would be his ideal mate. 

“Yes. I will tell you all our secrets,” Kal-El answered.

The last thing Clark ever wanted was for Chloe to know his true origin. The skepticism was apparent in her hazel eyes making him believe she thought he had ulterior motives.

“What do you expect from me?” Chloe asked 

“Trust,” Kal-El answered.

If Chloe was willing to trust him it was fathomable that his rising plan to claim her as his life mate could be achieved. He had no desire to force her into being his. She’d choose him over Clark.

`````  
Chloe wondered why Kal -El would simply tell her everything? _‘Obviously, Clark held no desire for me to know.'_ She assumed Kal-El and Clark were meteor infected.

Chloe had only met him today. She wasn’t certain she should trust him right away. He did save my life.

“You’ve known me since we were thirteen. You kissed me.” 

Chloe shook her head as she stated, “I kissed Clark.” How could what Kal-El claimed be true? _It was Clark I kissed._ She was positive she kissed Clark on the farm. _Did Kal-El and Clark switch places?_ She’d heard about identical twins playing jokes with their friends by pretending to be their twin. Is that what Kal-El did that day? 

````  
Kal-El’d always been a part of Clark. His explanation was definitely going to blow her mind. He landed in the alleyway and reluctantly shifted her body away from him. His hand slipped into hers as he led her toward their destination. 

Kal-El understood what Chloe was about to learn would be a lot for her to take in. He saw the recognition in her eyes as she glanced at her surroundings. They were across the street from the apartment complex where she’d found Clark that summer. 

“Are we going to the penthouse?” 

Kal-El nodded as he led her across the street and up the stairs to the elevator. He doubted Clark would even consider looking for them here. Clark probably had forgotten that he held the lease to the penthouse. Technically, Kal-El was the one who signed the lease that summer.

He stepped into the elevator as the doors slid open. “I figured it is the perfect place to be undisturbed while we talk.”

````  
Chloe followed Kal-El, almost in a daze. She hoped her current confusion would cease when she learned the truth. His claim that she kissed him at thirteen boggled her mind.

One thought continued to rise, The closer the elevator came to the penthouse the more Chloe felt anxious. She jumped when the bell chimed and signaling their arrival. 

Her heart race in anticipation as the doors slowly opened. She realized at that exact instant her friendship with Clark would change forever. She didn’t want to wait any longer to discover the truth, though.

`````  
Kal-El didn’t miss it when Chloe jumped. He wasn’t one big on showing his emotions. His father had preached to him about emotions being his weakness. He suspected her emotions were the cause of her edginess. He broke the silence as he stepped off elevator. “We could go somewhere else if you want.”

Chloe followed Kal-El out of the elevator. “You’re not getting out of telling me.” 

His offer wasn’t an attempt to get out of revealing things to her. _Did she honestly believe I would change my mind?_

He planned to wreak havoc on Clark for pretending to be human while he’d made millions of excuses for pushing away the one female Kal-El desired. He believed it would only work if Chloe learned the truth from him. He was going to take great pleasure in witnessing Clark’s turmoil. Clark should never have tried to hide his true existence or his feelings. He knew Clark harbored feelings for another. One whom Kal-El despised with every fiber of his being. 

Kal-El wondered what the best way to explain was as he walked into the apartment. _Should I tell her about Krypton first or about the separation?_

``````  
Chloe glanced around the apartment and noticed hardly anything had changed since that summer. She slipped her hand from his as she ventured over to the blue couch. Her eyes watched him intently as she sat down. 

Chloe hadn’t had the opportunity to admire him while she was pressed tightly against his body. She decided to take advantage of the space between them. She noticed his chest had a burn shaped like an eight inside a pentagram. It was raised above the skin which made her believe Kal-El might have been branded. She’d assumed Kal-El hadn’t been as lucky as Clark. He’d possibly been abused by the family who’d taken him. His claim to be Clark reminded her of the impossibilities of her conclusion. 

Chloe wanted to strangle the one responsible for marking him. She’d seen Clark without a shirt. _Did Clark have a scar too? Did it happen during their separation? How is this even possible? Is it meteor freak related?_ She nibbled on her bottom lip to keep from asking him each question. 

````  
Kal-El felt her eyes moving over his chest. He’d forgotten until that moment the explosion had destroyed his shirt. _She must be wondering how I got the scar._ He wished the scar had disappeared during the split.

His punishment for Clark’s actions that summer passed on when their bodies separated. He couldn’t understand why his father had punished him. It was Clark who destroyed their space ship. Clark should be the one to bear their family crest on his chest. _‘I don’t need the reminder. I know who I am.’_

“I’m not from around here,” Kal-El started. 

He snickered when Chloe rolled her eyes at him. Spunky. “I’m from a faraway galaxy. I was born on a planet called Krypton.” 

Chloe stared at Kal-El as he spoke. She opened her mouth and then clamped it shut.

“My parents, Jor-El and Lara-El put me in a spaceship moments after I was born. Our planet was near destruction. My spaceship was hidden in the meteor shower that struck Smallville,” Kal-El explained. 

```````  
Chloe never dreamed in a million years his answer would be this. She’d became part of a science fiction movie. It couldn’t possibly be true. Her best friend was brought to Earth in a spaceship with the meteor shower that made the meteor infected mutants in Smallville. “So you and Clark are aliens?”

“Yes. Clark and I used to be one person,” Kal-El stated. 

“That’s impossible,” Chloe snapped.

“You know that there are different types of meteor rocks?” he asked. 

Chloe nodded her head. She reminded herself to be quiet as she waited anxiously for Kal-El to continue. 

“These rocks are all that remains of Krypton. Each color has different ways of affecting us. Martha had black Kryptonite. It reacted to our biology splitting the Kryptonian persona which was suppressed by the Kents who raised Clark to believe he was a simple human.”

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. She was angered by the way he said human. Her eyes darken in color as her temper flared. She couldn’t shake the feeling that Kal-El believed humans were beneath him. “You say that like you are better than us!” 

`````````````  
Kal-El wanted to tell her that he was better than human. It was his destiny to rule over the human race with an iron fist, but something about her body language warned him that wouldn’t be a good idea. “I’m stronger, have enhanced senses, invulnerable, move faster, and fly.”

Kal-El paused, then he asked, “Can you?”

Shaking her head no, Chloe snapped, “That doesn’t mean you are better than me!” 

Kal-El sighed as he ran his hands through his long curly black hair. “Jor-El raised me that way.” 

Kal-El planned to tell her more about Jor-El when he explained his missions. He’d never met him physically. His connection was artificial and through the caves where Clark had stepped through a doorway to a hidden chamber where his rebirth had taken place.

Kal-El was stripped of his clothing. He’d laid naked curled in a fetal position as beams of light bathed his body. Symbols from his native tongue moved within the light as he was taught his language, history, and given knowledge of his future missions Jor-El believed he was destine to complete.

“Who is Jor-El? ”

“Jor-El was my father. There is a connection with him at the caves where I went through my rebirth,” Kal-El answered. 

“In other words, Jor-El brainwashed you,” she surmised.

Kal-El crossed his arms over his chest. He was slightly offended that Chloe believed his father had brainwashed him. “There is nothing wrong with my mind!”

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction. She gulped as she saw his eyes changed to orange. Her hands rose in a signal of defeat as, she said, “Let’s say I believe you. Tell me more.” 

Kal-El’d felt his temper flare. He closed his eyes and then reopened them. “I have heat vision which you almost triggered,” he growled.

Chloe making him lose control was not part of his plans. Kal-El decided to turn the tables on her and make her feel uncomfortable.“I also have x-ray vision.”

His eyes turned a royal blue color as Kal-El activated his x-ray vision. His actions killed two birds with one stone. He could set her off balance while fulfilling his own desire to see her naked. His tongue ran along his bottom lip as her top disappeared.

Kal-El admired her round firm breasts. He couldn’t stop the chuckle from leaving his mouth as her nipples hardened before his eyes.

Kal-El breathed in deeply as he savored her intoxicating scent. “Damn. You always smell so good when you are wet,” he admitted huskily. 

His eyes switched back to normal vision as her cheeks held a rosy shine. Her eyes change in color showing him a glimpse of the parasite infected Chloe who he wanted to take in the backseat of Pete’s car.

`````  
Chloe blinked in surprise when his eyes suddenly changed color. A sound foreign to her slipped past her lips at her body’s reaction. Her nipples were painfully hard and her panties were quickly becoming wet. Never before had she felt so turned on. 

Chloe wondered if one of his powers made her want to rip his jeans from his muscular torso. She shifted uncomfortably at the knowledge that Kal-El could smell her. 

“If I had my way, I would have had you in the back of Pete’s car. All Clark does is masturbate while thinking of how many dirty things you two could have done that day.”

He was lying to her. She’d never made out with Clark in the backseat of Pete’s car. “You’re lying,” she accused.

“Your mind doesn’t remember but your body does,” Kal-El challenged. Stepping closer to her, he stated, “You were infected by a parasite.”


	3. Chapter 3

PT 3

Clark wondered if his mom’d siphoned off his super speed as she rushed from the parking lot toward the hospital. He recalled their conversation on the way here. She’d told him about how she’d found Jonathan unconscious in the caves.

Doctors weren’t able to discover a medical reason for his condition. Martha’d visited Jonathan every day. Sitting next to his bed, she’d prayed Jonathan would open his eyes and her son would return to them.

One prayer was answered when Martha found Clark as she was leaving the hospital. Her other received as a nurse declared Jonathan had finally awaken.

Clark slowly followed Martha and stopped outside of the room as he believed his parents deserved time alone. He watched them through the glass with a heavy heart.

Clark felt he was indirectly responsible for his dad’s coma. He couldn’t shake the memory of his dad being strangled by a bright rope of energy that plagued his mind.

Clark’d no alternative as Jor-El’d used his emotions against him. His dad was going to die if he didn’t do as Jor-El demanded. His solace had been he’d saved his dad. It wounded him deeply as he realised his sacrifice was for nothing.

A chill ran down his spine as Clark reflected on what happened afterward. His last memories before he woke in the caves again.

_“What do you want from me?”_

_His voice echoed off the rock walls of the cavern as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. A blue light emitted from inside of the solid rock and caressed his body in waves. His clothes magically melted off his body._

_Clark’s hands covered his genitals as he experienced humiliation. His worst nightmare of being caged came to life. His captors weren’t scientists, though. His birth father was responsible. He frantically looked for an escape but found no way out._

_His panic increased as Clark’s mind started to register he was trapped. His legs weakened as the bright blue light continued to washed over him. His energy seemed to drain from him as he collapsed onto the shale ground._

_Clark curled his body into fetal position. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was cleansed of impurities he’d acquired since his arrival on Earth._

He’d awakened when his mom yelled as she threw a rock at him. A chunk of black Kryptonite separated him into two entities. He should be upset with his mom. Her belief black Kryptonite could help him was misguided. There were always consequences when pieces of his planet were involved.

Clark still couldn’t understand why it happened. ‘Was its purpose to destroy the alien part?’ His thought was impossible, he wasn’t human to begin with. He’d believed he was human with special abilities for many years.

Kal-El was a part of Clark which he’d tried relentlessly to bury deep within him. He’d longed to be normal. His abilities remained despite their separation. The only difference he’d discovered so far was his inability to locate Chloe with his super hearing. He was certain Kal-El had Chloe. He intended to find them after he spoke with his father.

A frown formed as Clark imagined his dad’s reaction. Jonathan would become more obsessed with securing Clark’s secret was kept safe. His parents’d already been through so much, and now they’d have to deal with Kal-El.

Clark decided his dad’s gripe was his cue to interrupt his parents. He plastered on a fake smile as he slowly walked into the room. Silence seemed to emit from the walls as he moved closer to the bed.

“It wasn’t your fault son.”

Jonathan was right, Clark was the one responsible. He numbly nodded as he nervously shifted his feet. ‘It’s because of me you are here.’

Clark suspected Jonathan’s opinion would change tomorrow. The turmoil in their lives was his fault. It was only going to get worse when his dad was informed of the events surrounding his recovery.

“You’re awful quiet, son.”

Clark felt like a deer caught in headlights. He didn’t miss his mom’s expression of warning which informed without words that he wasn’t allowed to mention Kal-El! “I’m just happy you are better.”

Clark attempted to hide his fear as he was afraid Jonathan suspected he was hiding something. A lump formed in his throat as he tried to find an excuse to leave. He practically sighed in relief as his mom chimed, “Clark, why don’t you wait for me in the truck? They are going to kick us out soon. Visiting hours are about over.”

Clark hugged Jonathan before he said, “I should go finish my chores.” He pouted slightly as Martha insisted he wait for her. ‘She doesn’t want me looking for Kal-El!’

Clark almost slipped into super speed to escape the mounting tension. He grimaced as his dad snap,“Martha Kent! I know our son well enough to see when he is hiding something. It’s not just him though. You are both keeping me in the dark!”

``````

Clark was sulking in the truck when Martha climbed behind the wheel. He’d unintentionally heard his mom lie to his father. His eyes narrowed in anger as he recalled how she’d blamed everything on Chloe.

“I know you wanted to tell your dad about Kal-El, but it would have drawn unneeded attention. He would have insisted on leaving.”

Clark stewed over his parents conversation as Martha drove.The ride continued in silence for a time. He saw Martha glance at him before she broke the deathly quiet. “But that isn’t all, is it? What else is bothering you?”

“I didn’t mean to listen but I did.”

“Oh. The distance thing?” Martha asked.

Clark nodded. His hurt evident in his eyes as he watched her intently.

“After the red-K incident, I believe your father is worried things might get heated between you and Chloe.”

“I’m not on red-K,” Clark grumbled.

“I know, but that isn’t the only time you made poor decisions, Clark. You weren’t under the influence when Alicia was found in your bedroom!”

Clark gulped. He couldn’t use red-K as an excuse with Alicia. He’d found himself responding to her. She knew his secret and wasn’t loathed by him. That had been exciting and extremely attractive to him at the time, even if she’d gone little nuts when he’d tried to cool things off with her.

“Then there was that Kara girl Jor-El sent for you,” his mother added.

Clark grimaced. She hadn’t meant to make him feel uncomfortable but she had. “You make it sound like it’s my mating season!” He regretted his outburst almost instantly. His heart pounded in his chest as he wondered why he’d referred to his actions as mating. “I’m sorry.”

“Maybe that is something your race does at your age,” Martha quirked.

Clark sighed in frustration as he whined, “I don’t know anything about my race.”

He hoped and prayed his mom was wrong. If Martha was right, he’d a sneaking suspicion Kal-El’d every intention of claiming Chloe as his mate.

His own feelings confused Clark. He couldn’t imagine his life without Chloe. He was attracted to her but wondered now if his Kryptonian persona was responsible. ‘If Chloe is his. Who do I really want?’

Clark was pulled from his internal musings as Martha informed him they had company. His eyes zoomed in on their porch steps to get a closer look. His mouth became dry as he recognized the woman. “It’s Lois.”

Clark climbed out of the car as Lois marched over to him. He breathed in deeply as he attempted to calm his nerves. Lois was the last thing he needed now. He’d a more pressing situation to deal with. ‘How do I get rid of Lois so I can save Chloe from Kal-El?’

``````  
Chloe forced her feet to move as she reluctantly stepped away from Kal-El. She needed to think and Kal-El was too close to her. Her body demanded she close the gap between them as her mind tried desperately to come to terms with what she’d just learned.

Chloe didn’t want to believe Clark’d lied to her. Clark was supposed to be her best friend. ‘How could he have lied to me?’

Chloe recalled Clark walking into her room. Clark seemed nervous as he’d asked what she remembered. He’d seemed to relax when she’d told him all she remembered was talking with the professor.

Chloe attempted to break the sudden tension as she joked about missing anything exciting. She couldn’t help but notice Clark seemed reluctant to look in her eyes for a moment or two. Her heart beat faster as she waited anxiously for him to answer.

Chloe was relieved she hadn’t done anything to hinder their friendship as Clark replied, “No, nothing exciting. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Her heart ached as she realized, ‘His reaction of relief was about my memories?’

Chloe wanted Kal-El to explain why Clark was pleased she didn’t remember anything. “How was it you and not Clark?”

`````  
Kal-El watched Chloe closely, suspecting she was thinking about after the bug was removed from her. He stepped closer as he answered, “Pete drugged Clark with red kryptonite. I became the personality in control.”

Kal-El was trying his best to keep the focus on talking. His eyes felt to her lips as he contemplated a different route. ‘Maybe a reenactment of events from that day.’ His tongue slid along his bottom lip as he thought of the pleasure he’d receive by attempting to jumpstart her memories.

His senses were teased by her scent as Kal-El stood close enough to touch her. “You want to remember?”

\-------

Chloe couldn’t deny she wanted to remember. In the back of her mind was a miniscule voice of warning that informed her she was playing with fire.

Chloe hoped she could discover why Clark’d kept the truth of their events a secret. Kal-El could shed some light on why her best friend lied to her. She was reluctant to judge Clark without knowing the whole story.

Chloe stepped closer as her hands itched to touch him and the ache inside of her continued to grow. She felt the heat of his breath against her skin as she gave in to temptation. Her hand traced his raised scar as she purred, “There are two sides to every story.”

Chloe noticed his eyes darken as Kal-El nodded in agreement. She believed the last thing he wanted her to do was talk to Clark. ‘Do you really want to talk to Clark? He will come up with another lame excuse.’

Chloe stood on her tiptoes as she brought her lips closer to his mouth. She trembled slightly as his hands moved to her hips and she was pressed tightly against his body a fraction of a second later. Her confusion was clear as she felt his reaction to her. “Don’t you need red-K?”

“If I was on Red-K, we would be naked and I would be making you mine!” Kal-El promised.

Chloe moaned in frustration. She couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity as his hardness pressed into her. ‘Muscle memory!’ Her internal ache intensified with each breath she took making her rock her hips in an attempt to quench her hunger.

A thrill ran through her as Kal-El growled as there was a flicker of orange in his blue-green eyes. She couldn’t stop herself from as she boldly snarked, “Maybe you need some.”


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Kal-El brushed his lips against her for a taste. His tongue slid home as Chloe parted her lips. More blood rushed to his groin as his body attempted to sway his actions toward claiming the beauty against him.

Kal-El growled as Chloe wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. His tongue continued to battle with hers as he savored her unique taste. Breaking the kiss, he breathed in deeply as he debated on throw caution to the wind.

Kal-El’d no desire to be rushed. It would be extremely bad if his control slipped. His heart clenched painfully as he imagined how his strength could harm her. He frowned as he noticed her lips were slightly swollen.

His thumb brushed over her bottom lip as he was tempted to take the bait. He’d calculated the possible scenarios as he contemplated her suggestion. His restraint was required to ensure her safety.

His blue-green eyes held promises of his intentions as he’d planned to continue their make-out session. Their coupling needed to be achieved in steps, though. “You’re sexual experience is limited. I could hurt you unintentionally,” he said sincerely.

“I’m not a virgin!” Chloe snapped.

Kal-El’s eyes darkened with fury as he thought of the male who’d taken what was rightfully his. He was compelled to hunt and stalk her first lover down like prey. His target wished for death as his bones snapped like twigs between his fingers. His eyes swirled bright amber as he declared, “It should have been mine.”

====

Chloe gulped as Kal-El’s eyes changed in color. She gently placed her hand on his cheek in an attempt to calm him. “I wanted you to be my first.” Warning bells chimed in her head, but she pushed them aside as she continued, “You’d made it quite clear I wasn’t who you were interested in.”

Chloe wondered if she’d made it worse as his eyes sparked a darker orange. She couldn’t take back her night with Jimmy. It was over as quickly as it started. Her eyes pleaded with him as she said, “It was a painful experience, I regretted.”

Chloe breathed in deeply as she saw his eyes darken more. She was treading on dangerous ground as she added, “It was a wham bam thank you. I’d gotten more pleasure from my hand and vibrator.”

====

Kal-El breathed in deeply as he tried to bottle his rage. He closed his eyes to extinguish his heat vision. Opening his eyes, he stepped away from her. Her words confirmed his theory, Chloe wanted Clark to be her first. “I’m not Clark!”

“I know that!”

Kal-El sighed as he wondered if Chloe truly comprehended Clark and he were to completely different personalities. He wasn’t going to run when pushed. Her offering would be his foundation for his claim. “You’re playing with fire.”

It took every fiber in his being for Kal-El to keep his restraint. His best option to extinguish his mounting desire was to mention the one whom made his skin crawl. It was possibly his only option to sway her. He was about to when he remembered she’d mentioned her lover after she’d returned to Smallville. “You regretted it so much you told Clark he was an amazing guy.”

======

Chloe watched Kal-El as she wondered how to prove she’d chosen him. She hadn’t known about their time together. His truth about the parasite set her free. She’d dreamed about Kal-El nightly.

Chloe was tired of waking with a hunger for completion. She practically tasted her body’s demands to finish what they’d started. Stepping closer , she ran her fingertip over the brand on his chest. “I tried to make Clark jealous.”

Chloe looked deep into his eyes as she swore his mark called her. Her body ached to make her dreams a reality. “Giving me knowledge of you has been my awakening.” She placed her other hand over his heart as she declared, “Is there a custom for your race where a male can’t refuse his chosen?”

====

Kal-El attempted to ignore his response to her touch. His jeans had become painfully constricting as his blood rushed to his groin. His eyes darkened as she mentioned jealousy. He didn’t understand human emotions.

Kal-El heightened senses honed in on the truth of her words. Her heart rate was steady and showed no deceit. Her scent permeated his nostrils as her body readied itself for him. Her words were ones of challenge; his refusal dishonored his family.

Kal-El tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. His honor would still be intact if he explained. “My father demanded I chose a suitable mate to procreate with who will bare the Kryptonian race. I’d made my choice but was willing to wait until you were ready.”

Kal-El placed his finger at her lips as his signal she needed to listen.Their couplings couldn’t achieve conception until her change was complete. He’d no inkling to rush into parenthood simply because his father demanded. “Your words have bound me to comply.”

Kal-El tried to translate the words into English as he continued, “Many Krytonian rituals were about binding mated life pairs together in mind, body and soul. Fire of blood forced females to accept their fate.”

====

Chloe maintained eye contact as she heard the cold truth of his plans. His father wanted Kal-El to chose a human to breed. She wanted to be infuriated but she was thrilled he’d chosen her. Her eyes darkened slightly as he stopped her from speaking.

Chloe blinked in surprise as her heart raced. She’d inadvertently forced his hand with her questions. A chill ran down her spine as he mentioned blood. She swallowed hard as she suspected not all parts would be pleasurable.

Chloe traced her fingers over his family crest as he declared her blood needed to be purified. Her eyes sparked with confusion as she speculated the meaning. Did he mean her human blood wasn’t good enough for him?

====

Kal-El suspected Chloe was annoyed with him. He’d meant nothing by his comment. “Pure of blood means no human forms of birth control can hinder your duty as my mate. Your cells will change as you become my life mate.”

Kal-El cocked his eyebrow as Chloe narrowed her eyes. He was mesmerized by the changing colors in her eyes as he continued, “It’s instinctual. You won’t be able to deny your body’s demands as your blood will feel like it’s on fire.”

Kal-El’d no plans desire to continue the blood line right away. It was a topic he’d no desire to address. It didn’t matter until she’d completed the blood fire and his claim upon her bound to him.

====

Chloe breathed in deeply as he spoke of her duties as his mate. She wasn’t going to be a brute mare for his race. Her eyes bore into his as she forced herself to listen. She stepped back as he confirmed she be required to submit. “Kryptonian customs seem barbaric!”

Chloe’d wanted Kal-El to give into her menstruation. She’d bite off more than she could chew. Her eyes focused on his hand as he led her into the bedroom. She slowly looked away from their joined hands and into his eyes. “I can’t convince you to abandoned the duty part?”

Chloe gasped as she lost sight of Kal-El. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she found all her clothes except her panties were removed. Her back was against the cool silk sheets before she blinked.

=====

Kal-El restrained her arms to the headboard before he spread her legs apart. He knelt between her legs as trailed his hand down her chest and over her stomach. He stopped as he reached the top of her panties. “This is what you demanded.”

Kal-El admired the beauty laid out before him. His tongue moved along his bottom lip as he watched her nipples peak. His explanation would be more direct without words. His finger moved back and forth at the line of material as he declared huskily, “I have decided as the last true Kryptonian I can initiate fire blood through an awakening of senses.”

Kal-El brought his mouth to her ear as he whispered, “You claimed to know the difference between me and Clark. I believed you.” His teeth scraped over her rapidly pulse before he finished, “I will leave off the painful parts unless you utter his name.”

=======

Chloe couldn’t deny she desired to be his lover if she’d wanted. Her attempts to sway his actions had gotten her tied to the bed where she’d be at his mercy. She’d suspected submission but hadn’t imagined he’d restrain her.

Chloe nodded in response as small part of her feared Kal-El would stop if she spoke. Her eyes focused on his tongue as she hoped he’d quench her burning ache. His gentle caress added fuel to the fire within her. She wondered if she’d burst into flames before he gave her an orgasm.

Chloe opened her mouth to snark; ‘I’m already burning with desire and need for you. My senses are awake.’ She couldn’t form the words verbally as her voice failed her. His trail of kisses turned the words into moans as fire coursed through her veins and straight to her core.

Chloe bit her tongue to keep quiet. Clark Kent would never have stripped her down to panties before tying her to a bed. He’d have blushed profusely at his naughty thoughts as he’d ran away.She bit her tongue to keep from snarking, ‘Clark who?’

Chloe yanked on the restraints as his teeth scrapped over her rapidly beating pulse. Her body arched upward as he bit harder. She moaned as his tongue soothed his teeth marks.

“My bite will be harder and draw blood.”

Chloe whimpered as Kal-El teased her left breast with his tongue. Her body was lit with a flame of desire. It intensified when his mouth closed over her hardened peak. His fingers teased her other breast as he drew the symbol of El around her hardened nub.

====

Kal-El scrapped his teeth over her hardened peak as he released it from his mouth. His tongue repeated the actions of his finger as he made a replica of his family crest. Lifting his head, he looked deep into her eyes, as he declared, “Branding is part of it too.”

Kal-El pressed his nail harder into her breast. His eyes sparked orange as he admired the rosy symbol on her breast. He breathed in deeply as he smelled how his actions of mixing the pain with her pleasure drove her crazy with desire.

Kal-El struggled to maintain control as he desired to skip to an actual claim. Her little whimpers and moans called to his primal urges. He focused his heat vision on her raised skin.

=====

Chloe struggled as his eyes turned orange. She started to feel the heat as it dawned, ‘His heat vision...’ A loud whimper escape her lips as he focused lightly on the mark. Her hips thrust off the bed as the beam passed through her hardened nipple.

Chloe couldn’t focus on anything other than the way her heat pulsed. Her blood was on fire with desire he’d ignited. Her breath came in pants as she heard Kal-El demand, “Let go. Don’t fight it.”

Chloe moaned as Kal-El exhaled ice cold air against the beginnings of his mark. Her climax coursed through her as he ran his hand between the valley of her breasts. “Kal!”

Her juices flowed through her panties as her hips thrust uncontrollably. Her body started to tremble with unrequited desires. Her mind balked at the implication; Kal-El made her orgasm by barely touching her. “Please…”

=====

Kal-El ran his thumb over her panties and his digit became saturated with her juices. He lifted the material so it would constrict against her bundle of nerves. His eyes focused on her face as Chloe whimpered.

“Kal…please…”Chloe begged.

Kal-El ran his fingers along her wet outer lips. He smirked at her sigh as she attempted to force his actions with an arch of her hips. Her growl of frustration as he held her with his other arm made him snicker. “I’m in control.”

Kal-El slipped one finger teasingly into her wet center. He thrust in and out as he enjoyed her moans that filled the room. After several minutes, he added another finger and then another as he slowly stretched her with his fingers.

=====

Chloe was pushed closer and closer to the edge by the steady rhythm of his fingers. Her heat clenched around his fingers as her body complied with his demand. She whimpered as she realized Kal-El told her to cum and her body followed suit.

Chloe grabbed at the sheets as she desperately needed to touch him. Her senses were on overload as she was reminded of their flight earlier; her pleasure coursed throughout her cells.

Her eyes flew open as his fingers slip from inside of her and press against another part of her body. She hadn’t considered trying anal sex. Her muscles tighten as his fingers circled her tight ring of muscles.

=====

Kal-El shifted his hand to tease her outer lips as continued to press his fingers against the ring. He continued as her muscles relax and moved his thumb from her heat when his fingers were nestled deep inside of her virgin ass.

Kal-El licked his lips as he believed Chloe’d be more luscious than any morsel of food he’d sampled. “After this, I’m going to lick you clean and then make you cum again by tasting your sweet nectar.”

Kal-El waited for Chloe to attempt to sway him. Her own actions would awaken her awareness of her other erogenous zones she didn’t know existed. He smirked as she arched her hips as a silent plea for his attention at her heat.

Kal-El slowly pulled his fingers back before he pushed inwards and rubbed deep inside to stimulate her. His eyes drank in her beauty as he added another finger.

Chloe was beautiful. Her skin glistened with sweat, blonde hair was messed around the pillow, hazel eyes darkened from desire, face flushed and mouth formed a perfect O as she gasped at the new sensations his touch invoked.

Kal-El brushed against her g-spot before he added another. His actions stretched and prepared her for what was to come during their first complete joining. He pressed harder as her muscles tightened around his fingers.

Her juices gushed from her heat as Chloe screamed, “Take me….”

Kal-El fought his instinctual drive to do as his chosen demanded. He slowly kissed his way up her body as he placed his weight on his hands. His body hovered over hers as he kissed her hungrily. Breaking their kiss for air, he snickered as Chloe snarked, “You promised me that tongue.”

Kal-El started to kiss his way to her center as Chloe begged, “Release me.” Shaking his head no, he looked deeply into her eyes as he explain, “It’s for your safety.” He’d concerns with his strength harming her if he tossed caution into the wind.

Kal-El breathed in deeply as he savored her unique scent. His mouth watered as he slowly licked her nectar from her outer lips. She tasted of honey and spice. He slipped his tongue inside as he planned to drink her essence.

====

Chloe’d lost track of how many orgasms Kal-El had given her. His tongue was currently propelling her toward another as she plummeted on the edge. Her desire to be joined with him was so strong, she swore her body craved him. Her climax washed over her again as she screamed, “Kal…”

Chloe panted for air as Kal-El freed her from the restraints. She listened to his heart beat as he held her in his arms. Her body trembled at the gentle touch of his fingers along her spine. She smiled as she plotted her move.

Chloe pushed Kal-El onto his back. Looking deeply into his eyes, she boldly clutched his hardness through the fabric as she said, “These jeans must be really uncomfortable.”Her hand squeezed him as she purred, “Pay back is a b’tch.”

Kal-El growled as her touch made him more aware of his own frustrations. His eyes darkened slightly while he challenged, “If I wanted, I could easily overpower you.”

Chloe wasn’t intimidated as she struggled with the button. He’d no intention of harming her. She bit into her bottom lip as she finally managed to free his hardened length. Her pupils enlarged as his harden length sprung free.

Chloe was amazed by his size. His manhood was perfectly proportioned in length and thickness. His body should be carved out of marble like a Greek statue. Licking her lips, she started to pump her hand up and down. She twisted her hand at the base before she gripped him tighter.

His grunts of pleasure made Chloe smile as she brought her mouth closer to her hand. She ran her tongue teasingly over his tip. ‘It’s my turn to tease you.’

Chloe savored his unique taste and craved more as she closed her mouth around him. She slowly took more into her mouth with each growl of pleasure she heard. Her hand continued to pump up and down as she sucked hungrily.

=====

Kal-El grunted and growled. His climax built with each thrust of her mouth. His hands slipped into her blonde locks and he gently massaged her scalp. He resisted his urge to thrust, each time she took more into her mouth.

Kal-El could practically taste her juices from her pleasure. He was tempted to order her to shift her body so he could relieve her ache she created. His control was vital until her change was completed.

Kal-El’d only started the process. His marks were partial and lighter than required for an actual blood claim. He’d to continue her evolution until his complete symbol was deeply engraved within her flesh.

Her blood would exhibit signs of fire as Chloe adjusted to the transference of Kryptonian molecules. Her frustrations she’d felt as he’d denied her demands would be mild compared to the next three days.

His final brand sealed his claim before they consummated everything. He’d wanted to explain to her thoroughly before initiation but her actions prevented him.

=====

Chloe pumped and sucked harder as her hand massaged his balls. She relaxed the muscles in her throat as his growls signaled he was close. His length pulsed as she sucked harder.

“Chlo…” Kal-El screamed.

Chloe released his hardness from her mouth and licked her lips. She trailed kisses along his torso until she covered him. Thrusting her hips, she teased him as her wetness glided over his length. Her eyes begged for her offering to be accepted.

====

His breath came in pants as his climax coursed through every cell of his body. He wanted to roll their bodies and swiftly thrust into her wet tight heat. ‘Three days.’ His hands moved to her hips to still her actions. His eyes held his conviction as he promised, “Soon.”

Kal-El needed to rectify Chloe’s internal ache. Gathering her in his arms, he started toward the bathroom. “Let’s take a shower. I’ll relieve the ache before we go get some food.”

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck. Her stomach growled as he mentioned food. “You are a tease,” she accused.

Kal-El grinned as his eyes danced with mischief. He’d enjoy teasing her the next time. “I can make you beg for release...” His roar of laughter echoed through the apartment as Chloe snarked, “ “Don’t you dare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark's pov next


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is a bit of Clark torture in this part

Part Five

Clark opened his mouth to inform Lois he wasn’t in the mood. He’d plans. A small white lie about time to think. He’d take sanctuary in his loft as he formulated his rescue mission. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as she cut him off.

“Your brother took my cousin.”

Clark bit his tongue to stop from snapping Kal-El isn’t my brother! He couldn’t tell Lois the truth, though. His absence from Chloe’s abduction could be used to his advantage. He couldn’t comment on events he hadn’t seen.

Clark glanced at his mom as he silently pleaded with her to make Lois leave. He didn’t know what to say. His gut tightened into knots as he reluctantly concluded the lies about his Kryptonian persona needed continue.

Clark balked as his mom invited Lois into the house. ‘Lois has to leave!’ He scuffed his feet as he slowly walked up the driveway. Climbing the steps, he tried desperately to think of another logical explanation for Kal-El.

Clark sighed in defeat as he determined there was no other alternative. He’d a twin brother he hadn’t known existed until earlier this afternoon. ‘A huge lie about my adoption.’

“Jonathan and I weren’t aware Clark had any siblings when we adopted him. Clark told me earlier you claimed Chloe left with someone who looks just like him.”

Clark didn’t want his mom explaining more. He couldn’t shake his impression of Lois. She’d dig until she uncovered the whole truth. He didn’t care to share his secret with her.

“You were adopted.”

Clark nodded as he was tempted to retort, it’s none of your business. Instead he lied, “My brother and I must have been separated before my adoption.”

Clark’d questions like any child who’d been adopted. His situation was slightly different, though. “I found information on my birth parents. My parents were against me trying to contact them.”

Clark used his rebirth as his hunt for his birth parents. After, he’d disagreed with his dad and against his better judgment took off. “I wanted to know where I came from so I went anyway.”

Clark was silent as he tried to determine how to continue. He’d never been a good liar. His palms felt sweaty as he said, “I’ve a concussion and was told loss of memory is common. I don’t know if I came across my brother before I came back to Smallville. He could have followed me.”

Clark ignored Lois’s snide comment about his concussion being awful convenient. He was ecstatic he’d no memory of her finding him naked in the cornfield.“I’d don’t remember how I got there or why I was naked.”

Clark placed the blame of his birth father’s actions on Kal-El. He couldn’t exactly reveal she’d witnessed an alien event as succumbed to tale tails about his rebellious twin brother. “We must have gotten into a fight.”

Clark shrugged his shoulders. He’d no idea where to begin his search. “I don’t know. How I can help.”

“I was shocked when Clark mentioned Chloe. I went to her funeral.”

Clark didn’t miss the downward caste of Lois’s eyes when his mom mentioned Chloe’s funeral. Lindsey Harrison brainwashed him into believing Chloe held no future for him. He was shameful his actions placed his best friend in danger.

Clark believed his mom had enough as he heard her proclaimed it been a long day. His voice held sincerity as he said, “If I hear anything from Chloe or my brother I will give you a call.” He didn’t believed he’d hear from either one of them, though.

Clark breathed a sigh of relief as Lois finally left. He started to the door as he heard Lois’s tires crunch stone and gravel as her car sped down the dirt road.

“Clark, you’re staying home.”

Clark turned back to his mom as he pleaded,“I have to find them.”

“I’m making you a sandwich and then you are going to bed.”

Clark slumped into the chair at the table. “Mom, why am I being punished?”

====

Martha was supposed to be happy. Her son returned after being missing for several months. Instead, she’d been forced to agree as Clark’d told a story about his search for birth parents which uncovered he’d a twin brother.

Martha was responsible for her son’s separation. She’d set Kal-El loose on the world. He’d whisked Chloe away from the assassin Lionel Luthor sent. She probably was safer with Kal-El.

Martha understood why Clark wanted to search. Nothing would be accomplished by racing blindly around the planet. “Don’t mom me. I’m not punishing you. It’s late and tomorrow is going to be a very long day.”

====

Clark sighed and reluctantly ate the sandwich his mom placed in front of him. He pushed his plate away as he started to feel the first waves of physical emotions of pleasure. His eyes started to itch as all his blood rushed to his genitals.

Clark breathed in deeply as he’d a raging hard-on. He hissed as the zipper bit into his length as his fly threatened to burst under the added pressure. His eyes swirled amber as his heat vision was triggered.

Clark turned before his mom noticed and clamped his eyes shut. He started for the stairs as he cried, ‘I believed being separated into two and my Kryptonian persona taking Chloe was the worst part!’

Clark panted for air as he kicked off his work boots. His hands trembled as he released his throbbing length and whimpered as his erection mocked his attempts to return to its soft state.

Steam emerged around Clark as he stood underneath the spray of cold water. A chemical reaction as the water boiled on contact with heat emanated from pours of his skin as his blood turned to liquid fire in his veins.

He panted for air as his wild fantasies of concerning Chloe’s touch came to life. His mouth went dry as he swore she stood right in front of him. He salivated as sweet vanilla honey teased his taste buds.

His hands tingled as silk caressed through his finger. His knees weakened as his hardened cock was wrapped in a tight vice. He couldn’t hold his own weight as his length was encased in warm moisture.

He panted for air as his level of pleasure continued to increase. His hardness throbbed as it jumped and his balls tightened. He moaned as his hips thrust upwards and his semen erupted for his pulsing length.

Tears mingled with the ice cold droplets of water which cascaded over his face. He’d concluded his freakish sensations were a backlash from a deep connection to his Kryptonian persona.

His hands trembled as he shut off the water. Breathing in deeply, he forced his legs to comply with his demands. His shakes subsided as he wrapped a towel loosely around his waist. His legs were gelatinous as he ventured back downstairs.

He opened the kitchen drawer that contained a lead box. Holding it tightly in his hands, he wondered if it worked both ways. He wanted Kal-El to feel his pain.

He’d always hated how Kryptonite caused his blood boil in pain. It would be worth it, if Kal-El was subject to the same agony. His hand trembled as he went to open the lid. He jumped in surprise as his mom snatched the box away from him.

“Clark?”

Clark collapsed into his mom’s arms. He couldn’t withstand another bout of emotional backlash. His eyes held anguish as tears started to form. “I wanted to know if it works both ways.”

“If what works both ways?”

Clark’s shoulders shook as his tears coursed down his cheeks. He gasped for air as he whimpered, “We need to find a way to put us back together. I can’t....” His tears continued as his heart ached in his chest. “Chloe...I should have told her.”

Clark couldn’t help but wonder how different his relationship with Chloe would have been. He wished his fear of her reaction could have been his real excuse. Her reaction was one of total acceptance.

“Baby, we talked about that. It was too dangerous.”

Clark’d listened to his parents concerning the dangers. Chloe managed to find danger without the knowledge of his secret. She was attacked by several meteor empowered. He’d saved her every time except this time.

Clark sniffled as he believed his friendship with her was over. She was his best friend and meant more to him than he’d ever told him. He’d wanted to be more than friends but she’d ended their relationship before it began.“Chloe’s going to hate me. She’ll chose him.”

“You don’t know that. Kal-El has told his side. You need to tell her how you feel.”

Clark didn’t believed Kal-El was going to give him the opportunity to speak to Chloe. It didn’t matter, she’d already chosen. His cheeks turned crimson with embarrassment as he declared, “They’re together sexually. I felt it.”

=====

Martha ran her fingers through his hair as she tried to comfort Clark. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest. She’d done this to her son.

Martha hoped Clark and Chloe could mend their friendship. Chloe’d be angry and hurt but time would heal those wounds. She needed to understand Clark made the decision because of the dangers. He’d been trying to protect her.

Martha couldn’t stand to see the pain in her son’s eyes. Clark always cared so deeply about others. His decision to use Kryptonite scared her. She noticed the tears had stopped falling. “Clark, you should get some sleep.”

===

Clark moved from his mother’s embrace as he sniffled and brushed the few stray tears away from his face. He was embarrassed by his melt down; after the events of his day and evening he was wrecked.

Clark was sorry his mental breakdown had scared her. She simply couldn’t understand the depths of his anguish.

He swore he’d use Kryptonite if he was subject to anymore orgasms from his Kryptonian persona. His pain would be well worth every second as an end to his suffering. His mom would take precautions by moving the lead box. He’d still be able to find it, though.

Clark doubted he’d be able to sleep. All his regrets with Chloe weighed heavily on his mind. He hoped and prayed tomorrow would get better. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

Clark steps were so slow it appeared he’d developed a super slow speed. Closing his bedroom door, he unwrapped the towel from around his waist. He couldn’t find the energy to put on a clean pair of boxers as his body felt the emotional toll of his day.

Clark stared at the ceiling as he wondered if there was a way of putting Kal-El back where he belonged.


End file.
